Hunted (Kai)
Plot Kai watched as all around him, people were flinging their bodies around, jumping in senseless directions as if ordered to by some puppetmaster. Kai never knew the point of dancing, but felt grateful that they would do this for his birthday. (Kai): 4 days... seems like an eternity. WHEN CAN I FRIGGIN' TURN SIXTEEN?!? Suddenly there is a crash as a heavy object falls off something and lands on the floor. It is black with green highlights. It is the block that Kai recieved 6 days ago. Every eye in the party is staring at it. Then back at Kai. (Kai, desperately): Nobody touch it! Kai walks towards the block despite the glaring eyes of everyone who's party has been interrupted. There is a gunshot and a tall boy falls to the floor dead with a bullet forcing its way through his stomach. Everyone starts screaming as more shots pepper the once-sanctuary of the Tennysons. They are screaming for Ben to return and fight off these people. Kai realises that nobody is coming. Kai runs off into a safe corner, and presses down the button on the block. It shakes and refuses. (Device): Access denied. User is not of the required age. (Kai): Override requirements! User is in danger! Kai presses it again, and a bullet sears close to his head. The block suddenly morphs into the original Omnitrix. The centre pops up and spins slowly before Kai slams it down. Kai's arms and legs become covered in crystal, and then a black and green jump suit cover his torso before his head becomes covered in diamond. Kai is now around six foot four, with crystal shards protruding out of his back. Diamondhead reacts quickly to send up a ridge of diamond in his hallway, returning the bullets from the two soldiers. The diamonds disappear, and Diamondhead crushes the guns that they were holding by causing the guns to be impaled. They fall to the floor, useless. (Diamondhead): Why are you here? (Soldier 1): On the orders of Fyne. You are in possession of illegal technology on Earth, and should give it up to Fyne. (Soldier 2): Shut up, idiot! Diamondhead causes diamond shards to descend from the ceiling at an alarming rate, stopping only to kiss the top of the second soldier's head. (Diamondhead): He can speak when I tell him to. And in my house, YOU'RE the idiots! There is another breaking of windows as Fole enters the building. (Fole): As I expected... Kai... you've alerted three dangers to your presence. I will tell all of your friends to leave the house, and I will send around £1,000,000 for repairs. We need to leave now - to protect your mother... Out of interest... where is she? (Diamondhead): Shit! Do you think Fyne has her? The soldiers run off. (Fole): They just left.. I'm sorry for what has happened to your house, but we have to go to somewhere where you're actually safe. By the way, you can touch the symbol on your chest to reconvert. Diamondhead touches the Omnitrix and there is a flash of red light. Standing in the place of where the Petrosapien was before... Kai. (Kai): That was.... awesome! I felt so powerful.. and important. I nearly killed a guy! (Fole): Better get used to it! And, just so you know - you can't take that off. Ever. The man who could do that, Azmuth, died five years ago. A thousand, seven hundred and twenty years of pure genius. (Kai): Shit. Fole and Kai walk to the main entrance of the house. Kai locks the door, rather comically. Parked outside is a Honda NSX. Kai's eyes widen in scepticism as well as admiration. (Kai): Why couldn't you have just walked in normally? Instead of smashing a fucking window? (Fole): Yeah... I prefer an entrance. ---- Fole parks his car in the car park neighbouring a massive complex of buildings. It looks terribly professional. (Fole): Welcome to London. (Kai): I was born here, dumbass. (Fole): Watch your language. This is the real fun of London. Fole takes out his car keys, and presses the lock button. The view transforms into a bustling, busy marketplace. In the distance is one gigantic building. It sports an Omnitrix symbol. (Kai): What the- (Fole): Now, be on your best behaviour... they're going to pretend that they don't know what we're talking about, because a lot of the aliens in Real London are hostile towards the Plumbers. (Kai): Are you trying to tell me you're part of a secret toilet company? (Fole): Are you trying to tell me that your dad never told you about us? Shame. Kai and Fole walk into Real London. They don't look one bit out of place. From behind a wall, a squadron of soldiers quietly follow the duo. Noteworthy Events Major Events *Diamondhead makes his first appearance. Minor Events *Kai has his first view of the Plumber's HQ. Characters *Kai *Fole Villains *2 of Fyne's Soldiers Aliens Used *Diamondhead (first appearance) Trivia *Due to the money which Fole is able to provide to Kai's household, it is hinted that the Plumbers are highly commended by the British government with regards to finances. Category:Episodes Category:Kai (ISM)